Poems of Mossflower and Beyond
by Zealak Silverdirk
Summary: Poetic summaries and views on the customs of other creatures. From Abbey dwellers to vermin, hermits to hordebeasts.
1. Marlfox

**Marlfox**

For pretty gifts they had set out,

To find for Silth, the Queen.

Ziral, Mokkan, Predak, Gelltor, Ascrod, Vannan,

Who found the red-stone abbey then.

With axes raised, and water rats,

They fought to gain entry.

For pretty gifts they had set out,

To find for Silth the Queen.

Three snuck in one peaceful night,

And with greed in eyes they found,

The tapestry of long ago,

Of Martin,

Warrior, guide and friend.

They found for Silth the Queen.

Without delay, and on his way,

Mokkan took off with haste,.

To find the secret hidden lake,

Though 'twas a mistake.

Four young creatures sought him down,

Though hardships they endured,

'Twas all for Martin, Warrior,

To bring him back safely.

As each fox was slain then,

With water rats they bled,

While on his way,

Mokkan came to the soughten,

Hidden lake.

To his surprise when he came there,

Queen Silth was rightly dead,

And in her place,

Another fox, which he killed,

Mokkan ruled in her stead.

With small band of creatures came.

The four who had set out.

Destroying then, all but Mokkan,

Who was slain by the lake of pike.

Returning with the tapestry,

The four brave creatures said,

Tis such a joy bein' home agin,

I wonder why I left.

With all the slaves now free to roam,

Redwall was once 'gain safe,

And Abbess made was a squirrel.

They've no more need to fight again,

Their task 'tis o'er and done.

* * *

_Now, some of you might be wondering, why did I have the first part of this poem all messed up and... hmm, "un-rhyming", here's your answer._

_It was for a school project and I decided on a summary of my favourite book. Since almost any literature sounds better when someone says it aloud, I figured I wouldn't have a problem with it. Anyway, after I was finished writing it, I decided to put it up on fanfiction (I like seeing what people had to say), and they all said the same thing ("Why's the rhyming so messed up?"), so I've finally given the answer._


	2. Martin the Warrior

**Martin's Past**

Most creatures of the Abbey know,

That he was strong and brave.

But before that time,

He was but a simple slave.

Badrang the Tyrant tied him up,

Which started his adventure.

During a storm he met a mouse,

Who set his heart aflutter.

With friends Felldoh and Brome,

Martin had escaped.

And found he was rescued,

By the prettiest maid.

Vowing to take the sword of Luke,

The reckless mouse set out,

To gather troops from all the lands,

To rid them of the Tyrant.

All friends he met upon his way,

Were very true indeed.

At the battle of Marshank,

They came at certain time of need.

Fulfilling his old vow,

Martin had left his friends.

Because the pretty mousemaid Rose,

Was sent,

To Dark Forest Gate.

Starting his life anew,

The warrior travelled away.

To take on his fate,

Never to return,

To his friends any day.

* * *

_Second poem, up!_


	3. Triss

**Trisscar the Swordmaiden**

The slaves of Riftgard,

In the north waters cold,

Learned the way of a fat Tyrant,

But there's more to be told.

Three certain slaves,

Were planning a scheme,

That would break them free,

And accomplish a dream.

Punished and tortured after being found out,

Others would say they'd have died.

But they were determined,

These three creatures bold,

And would not be buried where other souls lied.

Sailing away on a stolen boat,

Stopped more than once,

By that one ferret devout.

After leaving young Welfo down at Peace Isle,

Triss and Shogg headed for Mossflower.

Meeting new friends along the way,

Though having to part soon after.

The duo kept running,

Till Redwall they found,

Destroying a menace,

And costing Kurda her crown.

Poor Shogg was soon killed,

By the poisonous bite;

He'd finished his part,

But they'd won the fight.

**

* * *

**

_Well, that's all the updating I'm doing for now, but watch for a new poem added to my collection._


	4. Legend of Luke

**_Red Ship No More_**

_Though unlike most others,_

_I was not chained for long._

_My hatred of the ship deadly,_

_My body still strong._

_When Luke gave the call,_

_I was ready and waiting._

_Finally freeing myself,_

_I was through in this slaving._

_Shaking off my chains,_

_And kicking that oar._

_I got up and followed,_

_Bullflay was just calling for more._

_A__fter killing him I rushed to Luke,_

_The great warrior of his time._

_His bravery 'til the end no fluke,_

_His hatred for the ship as great as mine._

_Steering the ship through the north,_

_Lukke headed straight for Tall Rocks._

_It hit head on and was severed,_

_Everybeast abroad was in shock._

_The half of the ship we were in,_

_Dropped like a stone from a cliff._

_Though the warrior and I died,_

_We did it so others could live._

* * *

_As you might have guessed, this poem is on Ranguvar Foeseeker's point of view. It came to me in a moment of inspiration which I just could let slip away, while I was reading the Legend of Luke._

_I hope you enjoy it, even if it is a bit on the short side._


	5. Sieges and Desolation

_Gone are those days, glorious days of old,_

_When wonderous tales were spun of the strong and bold._

_Ruin lies everywhere, though we hide it well,_

_None has been the same, since the great leader fell._

_Gone are those days, glorious days of old,_

_When courage blossomed freely, as valued as gold._

_The tide wallows in, and out with a gasp,_

_Each mind here today can the idea barely clasp._

_When courage blossomed freely, as valued as gold,_

_We once blocked the fury of a world so cold._

_Now we sift through our broken, shattered lives,_

_Hoping to find something, to keep our spirits alive._

_We once blocked the fury of a world so cold,_

_But gone are those days, glorious days of old._

_Our hopes and dreams, now long-gone thoughts,_

_Spirits dampened and fevered, each one quick to cast their lots._

_Now gone are those days, glorious days of old,_

_Tales no longer whispered of the strong and bold._

_Courage once blossomed freely, as valued as gold,_

_Are now lost in a world, filled with fury and cold. _

_

* * *

_

oooooooooooooooooooo

No clue really where this came from, I was thinking of using it for a story, but I figured "what have I got to lose?", so now, this is what some creatures may think during a siege, possibly, even Redwall, if somebeast were gone.

This is mostly just random, so bare with me.

Zealak Silverdirk


End file.
